


Famille

by Lulubikette



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubikette/pseuds/Lulubikette
Summary: La vie d'un couple de super-héros et de leurs enfants.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Voila juste comme ça des petits bouts de vie sur Hal et Barry et leurs enfants ! Dans ces histoires, Wally, Kyle et Bart sont des enfants adoptés par le couple.  
> Wally à 6 ans, Kyle 4 ans et Bart un peu moins de deux ans.  
> Je compléterais de temps en temps avec d'autres chapitres :) et si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Hal marchait vers ses quartiers avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Il venait de finir son rapport aux gardiens sur une mission qui s'était avéré longue, ennuyeuse pour ne pas dire chiante et incroyable pénible. Avec un grand soulagement les gardiens l’avaient autorisés à rentrer chez lui après un moi d’absence.

Le pilote arriva dans sa chambre et de manière désordonné il emballa rapidement toutes ses affaires dans son sac. Hal pouvait presque voir les yeux bleus lui reprocher son manque d’organisation et il se mit à sourire doucement. 

Courir aurait été exagéré mais il pressa le pas. Son anneau étant chargé à bloc il décida de partir tout de suite. Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner, les gardiens pouvaient toujours le rappeler pour une quelconque mission de dernière minute. 

Le voyage se passa bien, sans encombre, et Hal donna le maximum de puissance à son anneau pour aller le plus vite possible.

Quand Hal entra dans l’atmosphère terrestre il prit une grande inspiration. Il sentit le vent balayer ses cheveux, les rayons du soleil chauffer ses joues et il soupira de contentement. À chaque fois qu’il rentrait d’une mission il se rendait compte à quel point la terre lui avait manqué. Bien sûr ce n’était pas la seule chose qui lui avait manqué. 

Hal sortir son téléphone de son sac et regarda l’heure. 15h43. Parfait. Barry était sans doute encore à son travail, il allait lui faire une surprise.

Il descendit vers une rue isolé de Central City pas trop loin du lieu de travail du speeder.

Une fois au sol et son costume disparu il sortit de la ruelle et se mêla à la foule. Rapidement, il atteint l’entrée du commissariat et y entra comme un habitué, saluant la réceptionniste. Il serpenta entre les couloirs et sans frapper il entra dans le bureau de Barry. Le blond était penché sur un tas de documents et il n’avait pas entendu le pilote. Hal ricana silencieusement et se déplaça doucement vers Barry. Arrivé juste derrière le speeder le pilote murmura.

“Hey Bar.”  
“J’ai pas le temps Hal.” répondit le blond trop concentré sur son travail.

Hal gloussa légèrement quand il vit Barry relever la tête brusquement.

“Hal ?!”  
“Ours.” salua le brun.  
“Tu es rentré !”

Le pilote n’eut pas le temps de répondre que le speeder était déjà sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Hal étouffa un petit rire et encercla à son tour le blond. 

“Dieu tu m’as tellement manqué.” gémit Barry.  
“Toi aussi Ours.”

Hal serra plus fort Barry contre lui, faisant rire ce dernier puis ils se séparèrent sans se lâcher. Hal profita de la proximité pour de nouveau se perdre dans les yeux magnifique de son amant. Dieu qu’il était beau. Hal étudia le visage devant lui et fronça les sourcils en remarquant les petites poches sombre présentent sous les yeux du blond. D’ailleurs son visage entier semblait fatigué maintenant qu’il y pensait.

“Tu vas bien ?” demanda Hal un peu inquièt.

Barry soupira, caressant distraitement les bras du pilote. 

“Semaine chargée.”

Le pilote s'apprêtait à prendre de nouveau son amant dans ses bras quand ce dernier s’exclama brusquement.

“Oh merde !” 

Hal fut assez surpris. Barry était rarement vulgaire (enfin, vulgaire était un grand mot. Il avait juste dit merde mais chez Barry ça revenait à dire putain !).

“Il est 16h10.” gémit le blond.

Hal cligna des yeux à cette révélation qui semblait perturbé son amant. Il ne voyait pas trop où était le problème mais visiblement il y en avait un.

“L’école est bientôt finis. Je n’ai pas vu l’heure.” Barry se mordit la lèvre. “J’ai encore beaucoup de travail.” murmura le blond à lui même. 

Hal gloussa.

“Bar je peux aller chercher les petits.”  
“Jay n’était pas libre, je devais y aller mais j’ai perdu la notion du temps. Oh mon dieu, quel horrible père je fais !” gémit encore plus le blond, n’écoutant pas le pilote, choqué par son propre oublie.

Hal posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant. “Calmes toi Barry, je vais y aller. Et arrêtes ça ! Tu es un bon père, mieux que moi en tout cas.”  
“Ne dis pas ça Hal.” 

Le brun lui sourit tristement mais c’était malheureusement vrai et même si Barry lui disait qu’il était un bon père, Hal ne se voyait pas comme ça. Il était tellement absent qu’il n’était sans doute jamais allé chercher ses propres enfants à l’école. C’était finalement une chance pour lui de pouvoir le faire et il allait en profiter. Il le ferait pour lui, pour ses enfants mais aussi pour Barry, pour lui retirer un peu de cette responsabilité qu’il assumait souvent seul. 

Barry, bien sur, lisait dans Hal comme dans un livre. Il allait dire à la lanterne d’arrêter de penser qu’il était un mauvais père quand le brun le devança.

“Je vais y aller, d’accord ? Concentres toi sur ton travail, je gère !” lança le pilote avec un clin d’oeil. 

Hal était doué. Doué pour masquer ses doutes, ses peurs par une attitude désinvolte. C’était sa spécialité. Mais au fond il avait constamment peur de perdre tout ce qu’il chérissait, de ne pas mériter tout ça, de ne rien mériter en faite.

Barry ne dit rien, pour cette fois. Il laissa la lanterne s’en tirer sans lui faire la morale pas par choix mais parce que le temps jouait contre lui. Bientôt 16h15.

“D’accord, je te donne l’adresse.”  
“Non je sais ou c’est.” mentit le brun.

Hal sentit une boule dans son ventre. Il ne savait même pas où était l’école de ses propres enfants. Quel père ignore ces choses là ? Il cacha sa tristesse avec un sourire qu’il adressa à un Barry un peu surpris. Il embrassa son amant et se mit en route.

Quand il sortit du commissariat il retourna dans la ruelle qu’il avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt et remis son costume de lanterne.

“Anneau, dis moi où se trouve l’école de Kyle.” demanda le brun une fois en l’air.  
L’anneau émit un petit bruit puis sortit un faisceau orienté vers l’école. Hal suivit les indications et heureusement pour lui ce n’était pas très loin. 

Devant le portail de l’école pleins de parents attendaient la sortie de leur progéniture et Hal se rapprocha un peu pour être sur que Kyle le remarque. Si Barry leur avait dit qu’il passait les prendre ils ne s’attendront pas à le voir. Le pilote ne voulait surtout pas qu’ils paniquent en ne voyant pas le blond.

16h30, la sonnerie retentit.

Hal scruta le portail, cherchant des yeux la petite tête brune. Quand Kyle sortit enfin et étonnement il ne semblait pas chercher Barry du regard. Il se dirigeait vers, et Hal en était sûr connaissant son amant, un point de rencontre qu’ils avaient dû établir. 

Arrivé à cet endroit Kyle chercha autour de lui, confus, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux du pilote. Le coeur de Hal se remplit d’émotion quand il vit le visage de Kyle passé de l’étonnement à quelque chose entre la joie et le soulagement.

Kyle se mit à courir vers lui et Hal riait presque quand il l’attrapa pour le serrer contre lui.

“Papa !” pleura le petit. “Tu es rentré !”  
“Hey mon coeur.”

Hal riait mais quand il remarqua que Kyle pleurait réellement dans ses bras il se mordit la lèvre. ll n’aimait pas être à l’origine des pleurs de Kyle. Il savait qu’à chaque fois qu’il partait trop longtemps Kyle était perturber. Il dormait moins, il mangeait moins. Cette fois-ci Hal était partir plus longtemps que toutes les autres fois et il ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant. Hal se sentait horrible en voyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son fils.

“Tu vas rester ?” demanda Kyle, une lueur d’espoir dans les yeux.

La question, toujours la même, à laquelle il n’avait jamais de réponse. Il ne pouvait pas mentir ou lui promettre ce qu’il ne pouvait pas tenir. La déception serait encore plus grande. Aujourd’hui, plus que les autres fois, il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

“Je...”

Kyle essuya ses larmes avec un petit reniflement. “C’est bon papa, c’est pas grave.” 

Le ventre de Hal se serra. À chaque fois qu’il devait partir il laissait derrière lui des larmes et de la peur. Il se sentait terriblement égoïste car il ne voulait pas renoncer à tout ça. Il les aimait tellement, il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à eux.

Il embrassa le front de Kyle, serrant son fils contre lui. Ses enfants avaient appris à vivre avec et ils étaient fort malgré leur jeune âge.

“Je suis désolé mon coeur.”  
“Ce n’est pas ta faute papa.”

Oui ils étaient fort.

\---------------------

Hal et Kyle se dirigeaient maintenant vers la cour des plus grand. En chemin le pilote faillit trébucher à plusieurs reprises car Kyle traînait dans ses jambes.

“Attends ma puce.” dit Hal en se penchant. Il attrapa Kyle et le remit dans ses bras. “Voila !”

Kyle gloussa et entoura aussitôt de ses mains le cou du pilote. Hal fredonna contre la joue de son fils et ils marchèrent jusqu’à l’entrée de l’autre école où Hal chercha du regard une petit tête rousse.

“Papa !” hurla une voix derrière lui.

Hal se tourna et baissa les yeux sur son deuxième fils qui sautillait tout autour de lui, les yeux grand ouvert et un immense sourire sur le visage.

“T’es rentré !” 

Hal se baissa, Kyle toujours agrippé à lui, il libéra un des ses bras et pris Wally contre lui, embrassant la joue du roux.

“Papa tu m’as tellement manqué !”  
“Toi aussi mon coeur.” 

Hal se détacha de ses deux fils après plusieurs secondes et les regarda. “Vous m’avez manqué.” 

Il les serra de nouveau contre lui.

\----------------------

Il se dirigeaient vers leur maison, Kyle de nouveau dans les bras de Hal et Wally à côté de lui, lui tenant la main. Le roux sautait joyeusement et lui racontait tout ce qu’il avait raté durant son absence.

“On a fait des crêpes et papa il m’a laissé en retourner une et puis elle est resté au plafond et on a bien rit !” 

Hal adorait quand Wally lui racontait toutes ces petites anecdotes. Du point de vue du roux c’était toujours drôle et c’était plus facile à accepter pour Hal. Il aurait aimé être avec eux et vivre tout ça.

Pendant qu’ils marchaient Hal remarqua plus loin une famille qui rentrait également et il aperçut dans les mains des enfants un goûter. Il se crispa. Mince il n’avait pas de goûter. Il ne savait pas si Barry en avait prévue un et Hal n’avait pas pensé à le demander. D’un seul coup c’était comme un panneau qui s’allumait dans sa tête. Mauvais père. Il se mordit la lèvre, s’insultant mentalement. Par chance pour lui il y avait un glacier sur le chemin. 

“Ça vous dit une glace ?”  
“Oui !” crièrent les deux enfants en même temps.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Wally se précipita devant le comptoir des glaces. Hal reposa Kyle par terre et ce dernier attrapa aussitôt le pantalon du pilote.

“Bonjour ! Que désirez-vous ?” demanda la vendeuse.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu veux chéri ?”  
“Mm.” bourdonna le plus jeune, se cachant derrière les jambes du pilote. “Heu..”  
“Prends ton temps mon sucre.” dit la vendeuse attendrit.  
“Je sais, je sais !” cria Wally. “Chocolat pistache ! En pot s’il vous plaît madame.”

La serveuse rigola et pris un pot qu’elle alla remplir de crème glacé sous les yeux excité du roux. Hal lui caressa les cheveux et se pencha vers Kyle.

“Et toi mon coeur, tu veux quoi ?”

Kyle remua sur place incertain, puis demanda timidement.

“Je peux avoir un gâteau à la place ?”  
“Bien sur. Tu veux quoi ?”  
“Cookie ?”  
“Un seul ?”  
“Hu...deux ?”  
Hal ria “On va en prendre quatre, je t’aiderais à les finir si tu n’y arrives pas.”

Le brun commanda également un café et deux jus de fruit et ils s’installèrent sur une table.  
Wally prit d’assaut la banquette et Kyle, avec l’aide de son père, grimpa lui aussi sur la banquette. Hal s’installa en face d’eux et remercia la serveuse quand elle leur apporta leur boissons.

\----------------------

Il était presque 18h quand ils arrivèrent chez eux. Barry n’était pas encore là, il avait envoyé un sms à Hal lui disant qu’il rentrerait tard et qu’il irait prendre des pizzas en chemin. 

On était vendredi ce qui voulait dire pas d’école le lendemain et surtout que c’était le week end. Ça faisait longtemps que Hal n’avait pas passé un week end avec sa famille. Il déposa son sac dans leur chambre, à Barry et à lui, et se dit qu’il s’occuperait de ça plus tard. Pour le moment il voulait passer du temps avec ses fils. Il descendit dans le salon.

“Alors on fait quoi ?” demanda la pilote les mains sur les hanches. “Il fait beau on va jouer dans le jardin ?”.  
“On a des nouveaux pistolet à eau. On les a pas encore testé !” s’exclama le roux.

Kyle leva les yeux tout excité vers Hal qui se mit à sourire. “D’accord.” 

Ils jouèrent pendant presque une heure, les deux enfants contre Hal. Pendant cet instant le pilote eu l’impression d’être quelqu’un de normal. Pas de conflit intergalactique, pas de monstre voulant détruire la terre voir la galaxie, juste ses deux enfants essayant de le toucher avec des petits pistolet à eau. C’était ce genre de moment que Hal chérissait plus que tout. 

Quand l’air devient plus frais Hal stoppa le jeu, ne voulant pas que ses fils tombent malade.  
Une fois à l’interieur, Hal essuya les cheveux de ses fils et il aida Kyle à se changer. A la demande de Wally ils se mirent en pyjama et Hal leva un sourcil au nouveau pyjama Green Lantern de Kyle. Wally arriva avec un grand tadam lui aussi portant les couleurs du corps des Green Lantern et Hal remerçia Barry dans sa tête.

Ils vivaient à Central City alors forcément les deux enfants adoraient Flash (sans savoir que c’était leur propre père). Bien sur Hal avait été jaloux, essayant tant bien que mal de parler en bien des lanternes. C’était un sujet de compétition, entre lui et Barry, que leurs enfants ne comprenaient heureusement pas.

“Il rentre quand papa ?” demanda le plus jeune.  
“Pas tout de suite mais bientôt mon sucre.”

Hal paniqua un peu devant la tête triste de Kyle mais ce dernier se repris plus joyeusement.

“On regarde un film ?”  
“Ouai !”  
“Okay, vous voulez regarder quoi ?”  
“Le dernier pokémon !”

Hal leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sur.

Kyle et Wally se précipitèrent sur le canapé en riant pendant que le pilote mettait le dvd du dernier film pokémon. C’était le combien déjà ? Il avait vue que les trois premiers et il y en avait tellement maintenant.

Hal prit la télécommande et vient s’installer entre les deux garçons. A peine assis Kyle se glissa sous son bras en suçant son pouce. Wally imita aussitôt son frère sur le côté opposé. Hal attrapa la couverture derrière eux pour envelopper leurs corps et lança le film.

\----------------

Il était 20h quand Barry arriva enfin chez lui, quatre pizzas à la main.

“Je suis rentré !” s’exclama le blond. Mais il n’eut aucune réponse.

Il fronça les sourcils, voyant bien les deux cartables posés au sol ainsi que la veste du pilote. Barry déposa les pizzas sur la table du salon et découvrit la télévision allumé, jouant le menu d’un film pokémon. Il regarda vers le canapé et se mit à sourire. Kyle et Wally étaient endormir de chaque côté du pilote qui était également assoupie. Il s’approcha et leva un sourcil quand il se rendit compte que les deux enfants étaient en pyjama. Il se pencha doucement et caressa les cheveux du pilote du bout des doigts. Il allait se relever quand Hal remua légèrement.

“Mm Bar ?”  
“Hey.” répondit doucement le blond, s’agenouillant devant le pilote.

Hal ouvrit les yeux paresseusement et lança un sourire fatigué à son amant en s’étirant légèrement.

“T’as vu je gère.”  
“J’en ai jamais douté Hal.” l’embrassa Barry.


	2. Le premier mot

C’était un fait, tous les parents se souvenaient des premiers mots de leur rejetons. Hal et Barry ne faisait pas exception à la règle. 

Quand Wally parla pour la première fois Hal n’était pas là. Bien sur son amant étant le meilleur du monde, il reçut, dès son retour sur terre, au moins vingt sms du blond et une vidéo de Wally répétant inlassablement le mot crevette. Bon oui ce n’était pas le meilleur mot du monde venant de la bouche d’un enfant mais ce n’était pas de sa faute. Hal et Barry avaient passé les treize premiers mois à l’appeler crevette si bien que se ne fut pas si étonnant que le tout premier mot du roux soit crevette.

La première fois que Kyle articula un mot Hal était là. Ainsi que d’autres membres de la ligue, c’était pendant l’anniversaire de Clark. Le premier mot de Kyle était simple mais il marqua Hal. C’est un peu un jour de fierté quand votre fils articule le mot papa devant une dizaine de personnes réunis pour la première fois. Hal aurait été tellement heureux ce jour là si ce petit mot lui avait été destiné. Mais voilà. Kyle avait dit son premier mot dans les bras de Bruce Wayne. Comble du malheur il avait non seulement dit papa dans les bras de Batman mais en plus il avait tendu ses petites mains vers le chevalier. Hal c’était presque étouffé.

Maintenant Hal espérait beaucoup de son dernier fils. Il espérait qu’il serait présent pour son premier mot (il implorait n’importe quels dieu ou déesse de l’univers si il le fallait !) et il espérait qu’il lui soit destiné.

Hal attrapa les minuscule mains de Bart et les faisait vibrer, faisant gazouiller le dernier de la fratrie Allen-Jordan.

C’était un dimanche paisible dans le foyer. Barry était dans le salon avec Wally, l’aidant à finir quelques exercices de mathématique, et Kyle dessinait tranquillement assis à côté d’eux. Quand à Hal, il était allongé sur le canapé, le dos contre un oreiller et les jambes replié, Bart posé sur ses dernières. Ces petits pieds, contre son ventre, bougeaient à chaque fois que le pilote le chatouillait. Rien n’aurait pu gâcher une si belle journée...Rien !

“Allez Wally, concentres toi. Six plus douze ça fait ?”  
“Je ne sais pas.” gémit le roux.  
“Je te donne six bonbon, tu en as six okay ?”  
“Oui.”  
“Je t’en rajoute douze, ça t’en donne combien ?”  
“Pleins ?”  
“Haha bien tenté chéri, mais non ce n’est pas la réponse.”  
“Aw papa s’il te plait je peux aller jouer ?”  
“Non chéri on finit d’abord.”  
“Putain fait chier !” grogna le roux.

Oui ça avait été une bonne journée jusqu’à maintenant.

Hal se crispa. Il se tourna pour voir la tête choqué de Barry. Il vit le blond ouvrir puis fermer la bouche puis l’ouvrir de nouveau.

“Qu’est-ce-.” 

Wally regardait son père confus.

“Quoi ?” demanda innocemment le rouquin.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ?”   
“Put-”  
“Non ! non ne le redit pas !” s’indigna le blond en agitant ses mains.

Wally fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi son père lui avait demandé de répéter si c'était pour lui dire de se taire ? les adultes ne sont pas logique pensa le roux.

“Wally on ne dit pas ce genre de chose ! Ce sont des vilains mots, oú tu as appris ça ?”   
“C’est papa qui-”  
“Quoi ?” s’offusqua Barry regardant aussitôt le pilote. “Hal !?”

Le brun se mordit la lèvre.

“Je n’ai jamais-”

Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard sévère de son amant. Mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Hal repris.

“Pas devant eux, je le jure !”  
“Si l’autre fois dans le garage je t’ai entendu dire put-”   
“Wally !” le coupa le blond.   
“Il a dit quoi Wally ?” demanda Kyle.

Hal se mordit la lèvre, c’était mal barré. Barry posa ses coudes sur la table enterrant son visage dans ses mains en gémissant.

“Il n’a rien dit mon sucre ne fait pas attention.” dit aussitôt le pilote.

Kyle regarda confus son père puis son autre père, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait et il retourna à son dessin. Bénie soit son innocence gémit intérieurement Hal. 

“Pourquoi j’ai pas le droit de dire ça et papa si ?” se plaint Wally.  
“Parce que tu es un enfant et que-” tenta Hal mais Wally le coupa.  
“Donc quand je serais grand je pourrais ?”  
“Non !” cria presque Barry en relevant la tête.  
“Mais papa vient de dire que-”  
“Non ! On ne dit pas de gros mot un point c’est tout !”  
“Ba alors pourquoi papa en dit ?”  
“Il ne devrait pas.” 

Hal se crispa sous le regard dure de Barry. 

“Ours je te jure que je ne savais pas que Wally m’avait entendu, je suis désolé, je te promet que je ne recommencerais pas !”

Barry leva un sourcil, sachant très bien que Hal ne pouvait pas tenir ce genre de promesse. Le pilote se mordit la lèvre encore une fois.

“Je jure que je ne le ferais plus jamais ici !” reprit Hal.

Barry soupira.

“Wally.” dit doucement le blond. “On ne dit pas de gros mots. C’est vilain tu comprends ? Quand quelque chose t’embête tu peux dire zut ou mince à la place.”

Wally regarda son père et réfléchit.

“Je peux dire crotte ?”  
“Oui si tu veux.”  
“Okay ! Ça me va !” répondit joyeusement le roux retournant à son calcul. 

Barry lança un regard sévère à Hal disant : tu as intérêt à tenir parole si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le canapé.

Hal lui fit un sourire d’excuse et Barry retourna son attention sur Wally.

Le brun soupira. Ouf ce n’était pas passé loin. Heureusement pour lui il avait un petit ami génial et patient et qui lui pardonnait absolument tout. Il retourna son attention sur Bart.

“Merde.” murmura le brun. “Je l’ai échappé belle !”

Bart lui fit un grand sourire et le plus naturellement du monde, il répéta.

“Mer-De.”

Les yeux de Hal s’agrandirent et son corps tout entier se crispa. Putain !

“Hal !!!!” cria Barry.

Il était foutu !


	3. Disneyland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai fais un quizz Disney et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais ça en tête le lendemain matin donc voilà ¯\\(°_o)/¯

Barry se réveilla en premier. Il cligna des yeux au léger rayons de soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets puis il regarda l’horloge numérique sur sa table de chevet en plissant les yeux. A peine 7h. Barry gémit et s’étira légèrement pour ne pas réveiller Hal qui était complètement enroulé autour de lui. Le brun était rentré hier après midi et avait fait la surprise à tout le monde avec des places pour Disneyland. Il avait même vue avec les Garrick pour qu’ils gardent Bart. Oui, pour une fois Hal avait tout planifié. Barry referma les yeux, il pouvait encore attendre trente minutes avant d’aller réveiller les garçons. Mais non. Il fronça les sourcils quand il sentit un poid anormale sur lui.

“Papa !”  
“Ouf-” souffla Barry alors que quelque chose sautait sur lui.  
“Papa, papa ! On va à Disney, on va à Disney !”  
“Wally ?”

Barry se dégagea du bras de Hal qui se mit à grogner à tout ce remu ménage, enfouissant sa tête plus loin sous les couvertures. Le roux gloussa joyeusement reprenant son assaut.

“Allez !”  
“Ouch, calmes toi Wally. Doucement.”  
“Papa debout.” dit une petite voix à côté de Barry.

Barry tourna la tête pour voir Kyle qui essayait de grimper sur le lit. Sans succès.

“Kyle ? Comment tu es sortie de ton lit ?”   
“C’est moi je l’ai aidé !” répondit fièrement le roux tout en continuant de sauter sur Barry.  
“Q-Quoi ?” 

Barry se releva.

“Wally non ! Tu es trop petit pour ça. Et si ton frère c’était fait mal ? Ou toi ? Ne recommences plus d’accord.”  
“Oui papa.” répondit penaud le roux. “Pardon.”  
“On y va ?” demanda doucement Kyle tirant sur le drap à défaut de pouvoir monter sur le lit.  
“Je me lève, je me lève.” soupira Barry. “Wally réveilles ton père.”  
“Non !” cria une voix étouffé. “Je suis réveillé !” 

Mais trop tard pour Hal, Wally lui sauta dessus.

“Ouch !” se plaint le brun.  
“Debout, debout papa !”  
“Je me lève ! On se calme, doucement mon coeur.” 

Hal se retourna sur le dos en soupirant, Wally sautillant sur lui. Barry posa ses pieds au sol et s'apprêtait à se lever quand Kyle pointa du doigt quelque chose sur lui.

“Papa t’as un truc dans le cou.”  
“Hu ?”  
“Un truc rouge.”  
“Oh-”

Hal ricana ce qui fit rougir Barry.

“Ce n’est rien mon coeur.”   
“Tu as mal ?”  
“N-Non.”  
“C’est quoi ?”  
“Heu et bien-”  
“Un truc de grand ma puce.” répondit Hal en souriant.  
“Un truc de parent.” rajouta Wally en rigolant.  
“C’est papa qui à fait ça ?” demanda Kyle surpris à son frère. Il fronça les sourcils. “Pourquoi papa t’as fait mal ?”  
Hal gloussa. “Crois moi mon coeur il n’a pas eu mal !”  
“Hal !” reprimanda le blond. “Ça suffit, allez on se lève !”

Hal gloussa encore plus et se prit un oreiller en pleine face.

\---------------

Ils faisaient la queue pour Peter Pan quand ça arriva. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Le plus tard aurait été le mieux, voir jamais, mais bon, on vit dans un monde cruel. Même à Disneyland.

Kyle était dans les bras de Hal, un serre tête avec des oreilles de chat sur lui. Hal avait complètement craqué quand il avait glissé le serre tête sur les oreilles de son fils qu’il l’avait acheté directement. Maintenant Kyle n’arrêtait pas de pétasser ses oreilles en gloussant joyeusement. Il était tellement mignon avec ça sur la tête, tellement adorable. Qui n’aurait pas craquer en voyant ça ?

Wally tenait la main de Barry dans la file d’attente quand le blond entendit cette phrase.

“Ils travestissent même leurs enfants, c’est une honte !”  
“On n’aurait pas dû leur donner le droit d'adopter !” dit une autre voix.

Barry était choqué. Choqué d’entendre ce genre de réflexion, choqué que des gens osent dire ce genre de chose et devant ses enfants en plus. Il allait leur répondre quand Kyle le devança. 

“Papa ?”  
“Hum ?” répondit le brun.  
“Ça veut dire quoi tavestize ?”  
“Heu-” répondit le pilote incertain de la question de son fils. “Travestis ?”  
“Oui ?”

Hal regarda Kyle en fronçant les sourcils puis regarda Barry qui avait un air triste sur le visage. Il leva un sourcil.

“Ça veut dire quand un homme se déguise en femme ou quand une femme se déguise en homme. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?”  
“J’suis déguisé en femme ? C’est les oreilles ?” 

Kyle attrapa le serre tête et le retira.

“Q-Quoi ? Attends de quoi-”  
“Des femmes ont dit...qu’on travestissait nos enfants.” répondit simplement Barry le visage fermé.  
“Quoi ?” s’offusqua le brun. Il regarda Kyle qui tenait le serre tête dans ses mains, le visage triste. 

“Mon coeur tu as le droit de mettre un serre tête avec des oreilles de chats. C’est pour tout le monde tu comprends ? Si tu veux mettre un serre tête tu mets un serre tête point.”  
“Mais-”  
“Il n’y a pas de mais mon coeur n’écoutes jamais ce que les gens te disent ! Surtout si c’est stupide.”  
“Ouai c’est une sorcière Kyle !”  
“Wally !” reprimanda Barry.  
“Quoi ? C’est vrai c’est une méchante dame.”

Barry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hal le coupa.

“Ours, bébé, Wally a raison.”   
“Ouai. Les écoutes pas Kyle.” continue Wally. “Remets-les !”  
“Les garçons.” dit solennellement le pilote. “Qu’est-ce que vous a enseigné Disney ? Quand le monde te persécute...”  
“Tu te dois de persécuter le monde !” répondit fermement Wally.  
“Exactement !” 

Barry leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand même.

“Hal, tu cites le Roi Lion ?”  
“Hakuna matata Bar !”

Barry gloussa. Hal et Wally avait raison. Il n’allait pas réprimandé son fils pour avoir défendu son frère. Il remit le serre tête à sa place et embrassa Kyle. 

“Tu es magnifique comme ça mon chérie. N’écoutes pas les gens.”

Kyle gloussa et réajusta les oreilles de chats sur lui.

“Awww tu es trop mignon avec ça !” fondit Hal en serrant plus fort son fils dans ses bras.  
Et en parlant de persécuter le monde, Hal se pencha et embrassa Barry.


	4. Identité secrète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est peut-être pas cohérent (surtout pour les tubes de téléportation) donc désolé :)

Hal était de garde quand son téléphone sonna. Il sourit en voyant le nom de Barry s’affichait.

“Hey Ours ! Quoi de neuf ?” répondit nonchalamment le pilote.  
“...”  
“Barry ?”   
“H-Hal.”   
“Barry qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?” s'alarma le pilote.  
“T-Thwane est de retour.” haleta le blond.  
“Quoi ?” cria Hal. “Où es-tu ?”  
“Hal.” Barry marqua une pause, murmurant doucement. “Les enfants sont avec moi.”

Le coeur du pilote gela. 

“Où êtes-vous Barry ?”  
“Je l’ai vu-”  
“Barry où êtes-vous ?”  
“Il va s’en prendre à eux-”  
“Barry dis moi où vous êtes !” paniqua Hal. Mais Barry semblait ne pas l’écouter.

Soudain son portable lui fut arraché des mains et le pilote se retourna brusquement. 

“Barry calmes toi, où es-tu ?”  
“Qu’est-ce tu fous merde donn-”

Batman lui fit signe de se taire.

“Barry où es-tu ?” demanda fermement le chevalier noir.  
“Avenue Central-”  
“Il y a un téléporteur à deux rue d’ici. Prenez-le.”  
“T’es malade ! Les garçons sont avec lui il ne fau-” s’emporta Hal  
“Ils seront en sécurité ici, tu te soucieras de ça une autre fois.” le coupa Batman.  
“On ne sait pas comment se comporte le téléporteur avec des enfants !” paniqua le brun.  
“Tout se passera bien. C’est la seule solution, Thwane ne peut pas venir jusqu’ici.”

Hal regarda Batman complètement perdu mais le bâtard avait raison. 

“Barry ?” appela le chevalier noir.  
“Je...” il déglutit. “Okay.”  
“Bien. On sera dans 2 minutes à la salle de commande. Vas-y maintenant !”  
“Okay.” murmura encore le blond.

Batman raccrocha, jetant le téléphone dans les mains du pilote.

“Suis moi, vite.”

Ils se précipitèrent jusqu’à la salle de contrôle. Le coeur de pilote s’affolait. Il savait que chaque seconde comptait. Surtout avec Thwane. Tous les dégâts qu’il pouvait faire en une microseconde auraient des conséquences terrible sur la vie de Barry et sur la sienne. Hal pourrait ne pas se souvenir que Barry et lui était ensemble. Pire, il pourrait effacer de leur vie Wally, Kyle et Bart. Hal secoua la tête, il devait garder la tête froide.

Arrivé dans la salle, Batman prit place sur le siège et commença à démarrer la séquence de téléportation calibrant le point de départ où Barry devait se trouver. Hal pria mentalement pour que Barry ai bien eu le temps d’arriver dans le téléporteur.

Le tube s’activa, laissant échapper une lumière vive. Puis le coeur du pilote ratta un battement quand se matérialisa devant lui le corps agenouillé de Barry, Bart dans un bras, Wally et Kyle dans l’autre. Le blond semblait essoufflé. Le pilote s'affaissa légèrement sur lui même avant de se reprendre. Il courut vers Barry. 

“Barry !”

Il se laissa tomber à genou juste devant Barry, attrapant les épaules du blond.

“Ours !”

Barry releva la tête vers le pilote et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il relâcha Wally et Kyle et jeta son bras libre autour du brun.

“Il a-” haleta le blond. “Il a essayé de leur faire du mal Hal.”

Hal regarda horrifié Wally et Kyle. Les deux avaient des larmes pleins les yeux et étaient apeuré. Instinctivement Hal plaça sa main sur les cheveux de Wally puis sur ceux de Kyle.

“Ça va. Ça va allez tout va bien vous êtes là maintenant. Je suis là.”  
“Papa ?” gémit le roux.  
“Ca va ma puce je suis là.” répondit doucement Hal.

Il retira son masque, révélant son visage. Tant pis ils auront une discussion là-dessus plus tard. Kyle sanglota plus fort quand il reconnut son père et Wally et lui se jetèrent sur lui en pleurant. Thwane allait payé pour ça jura Hal.


	5. Identité secrète

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partie 2/2

La ligue fut déployé pour chercher Thwane et le mettre hors d’état de nuire. Hal fulminait. Il aurait voulu massacrer de ses mains ce bâtard pour avoir fait du mal à sa famille mais sa place était auprès des siens. Barry avait besoin de lui, ses enfants avaient besoin de lui.

Hal entra dans la chambre que Barry et lui partagaient maintenant, il s’avança lentement et s'accroupit devant le blond. Bart avait arrêté de pleurer et dormait dans les bras de Barry. Hal espérait que le très jeune âge de Bart le préserverait de ses horribles souvenirs, qu’il ne se souviendrait de rien. Pour Wally et Kyle c’était autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas effacer les souvenirs de la tête de ses enfants.

Il regarda les formes recroquevillés de Wally et de Kyle et serra les dents. Si un jour Thwane était devant lui il jure qu’il le tuerait de ses mains. 

“Hal…” parla doucement le speeder. “Tu as dévoilé ton identité.”  
“Bar-” Hal le regarda et les yeux bleu du blond ne reflétaient aucune expression. “Ours on verra ça une autre fois. Tu as besoin de dormir, les garçons aussi. On verra ça demain. D’accord ? Ce n’est pas important.”  
“Okay.” mumura le blond.

Mais Barry ne bougea pas. Hal posa sa main sur le genoux de son amant mais Barry ne réagissait toujours pas. Le pilote prit Bart des mains de Barry et le déposa dans un berceau. Il ne savait même pas qui avait mis ce berceau ici mais il était très reconnaissant. Il revient devant Barry et le blond avait le regard fixait sur ses mains vide. Hal n’aimait pas quand Barry avait ce regard là. Bien avant de sortir ensemble il avait déjà vu Barry dans le même état et pour les mêmes raisons. Thwane. Toujours Thwane. Hal se disait que si l’homme était mort ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde mais Barry ne le laisserait jamais devenir un meurtrier.

Hal prit Kyle dans ses bras et le glissa doucement dans le lit. Il y avait encore quelques traces mouillés sur les joues de son fils qu’il essuya. Puis il prit Wally et le déposa sous la couverture près de son frère. Hal leur caressa doucement les cheveux et se retourna vers Barry qui fixait toujours ses mains. Hal connaissait ce regard. Le regard de la culpabilité de Barry. Dans la tête du blond une pensée germait. C’était de sa faute. Hal serra la mâchoire, il ne voulait pas que ce genre d’idée rentre dans la tête de son amant.

“Ours, viens, tu as besoin de repos.”

Hal saisie les mains de Barry et l’aida à se lever. Il mit Barry au lit, à côté de Wally et le blond drapa aussitôt un bras autour du roux. Hal se glissa sur le côté opposé près de Kyle et encercla également son fils de son bras, son autre main autour de celle de Barry. Ils s’endormirent comme ça, les deux enfants entre eux, en sécurité.

\--------------

Hal se réveilla et s’étira légèrement. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata que ses deux fils n’étaient plus là, il n’y avait plus que Barry qui dormait toujours. Hal cligna des yeux. Il se retourna et aperçut la porte entrouverte. Il se leva aussitôt, jeta un coup d’oeil vers le berceau pour voir que Bart dormait toujours et il sortit de la chambre.

Il regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche des ses deux fils mais les couloirs étaient vide. Il s'apprêtait à demander à son anneau la position des ses fils quand il entendit des voix.

“Allez Kyle, viens voir.”  
“Non ! Ça fait peur !”  
“Mais non ! Et puis je suis là, je te protège.”  
“Non !”  
“Arrêtes de faire le bébé.”  
“J’suis pas un bébé.” couina le plus jeune.

Hal changea de couloir et il les trouva. Wally était collé devant une énorme fenêtre qui donnait sur l’espace et derrière le roux il aperçut Kyle recroquevillé par terre, caché entre deux sièges. 

“Vous pouvez pas disparaître comme ça les garçons.” s’exclama Hal plus soulagé que énervé.  
“Papa ! Regardes, c’est la terre ! On voit la terre !” s'enthousiasma le roux.  
“Papa, on est plus sur terre ?” gémit la voix un peu terrorisé de Kyle.

Ah. Oui. C’est vrai. Pour Hal être dans l’espace c’était normal mais ses fils n’avaient jamais mis les pieds dans la tour de garde et encore moins dans l’espace. 

“On va mourir ?”  
“Quoi ? Non bien sur que non !!” .  
“C’est trop bien ! La terre est énorme ! C’est comme si on était attiré vers elle. Peut-être qu’un trou va s’ouvrir sous nos pieds et boum on va tomber.”  
“Papa !! Je veux pas tomber.” gémit le plus jeune.  
“Ça suffit Wally, arrêtes de faire peur à ton frère.” gronda Hal qui s'accroupit pour récupérer Kyle.  
“Awwww, pfff.”

Hal prit Kyle dans ses bras qui encercla aussitôt son cou en pleurant. Le pilote frotta les dos de son fils et lança un regard sévère vers Wally qui s’excusa rapidement.

“Ça va aller chéri, tu es en sécurité ici mon chat, d’accord ? Il ne peut rien t’arriver.”  
“Sauf si la fenêtre explose.”  
“Wally !” gronda le pilote.  
“Pardon, pardon.”  
“Papa je veux rentrer à la maison.” gémit le plus jeune.  
“Désolé mon coeur pour le moment on ne peut pas.”  
“Pourquoi ?”  
“A cause du monsieur déguisé en Flash ?” demanda Wally. “Kyle il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Je te le promet.”  
“J-J’ai pas peur de lui.”

Hal regarda ses fils. Ils étaient peut-être plus fort qu’il ne l’aurait cru. 

“Ils ne vous fera plus jamais de mal, c’est compris les garçons ?”  
“Et à papa ?” demande Kyle.  
“Non plus, je vous le promet.”  
“Papa ?”  
“Hm ?”  
“T’es Green Lantern ?”  
“Oh.”

Ouai il y avait ça aussi. 

“Et bien oui à ce propos les garçons-”  
“T’es Green Lantern, c’est trop cool !! Mon papa est Green Lantern !!”  
“Oui alors justement, calmes toi Wally, les garçons heu....écoutez....oui je suis Green Lantern mais vous ne pouvez pas en parler d’accord ? C’est important pour moi, pour votre père et pour vous aussi, vous comprenez ?”  
“Moi je comprend.” répondit Wally.  
“J’comprend pas.”  
“C’est facile à comprendre Kyle, les méchant vont se servir de nous contre papa.”  
“On va se servir de nous ?” s’étonna le plus jeune.  
“Ouais comme dans les films ! Pour faire du chantage à papa.”  
“Papa j’veux pas que tu as du chantage à cause de nous.” pleura Kyle.  
“Non ! C’est pas ça, enfin si mais pas comme ça, je veux dire-”  
“Ba si, les méchants après ils utilisent les faiblesses des héros.” continua Wally.  
“Ça suffit Wally, mais tu regardes quoi comme film ?” s’indigna Hal. “Tu fais peur à ton frère.”  
“Mais c’est la vérité !” bouda le roux.  
“Oui mais-”  
“Pourquoi les adultes disent n’importe quoi pour dire la vérité. On n’est pas des bébés !”  
“...”  
“Papa ?” demanda doucement Kyle. “C’est pour notre sécurité ?”  
Hal soupira, Wally avait raison, appelons un chat un chat. “Oui.”

Kyle et Wally le regardèrent et plus rien ne sortirent de leur bouche, la bête était nommé.

“Ecoutez les garçons, mon identité doit rester secrète sinon, oui, peut-être que des méchants se serviront de ça contre moi et peut-être...peut-être qu’ils vous feront du mal pour m’atteindre.”  
“Comme le monsieur en Flash ?”  
“Oui ça c’est heu...une autre histoire mais oui c’est ça. C’est pour votre sécurité, pour qu’il ne vous arrive jamais rien. Vous comprenez ?”  
“Oui.”  
“Kyle ?”  
“Oui.”  
“Bien.”  
“Papa ?”  
“Oui ?”  
“Il t’arrivera rien à toi ?” demanda nerveusement Kyle.  
“Non, je suis le meilleur !” dit Hal en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
“Mieux que Superman ?” s’étonna Wally.  
“Bien sur.”  
“Que Batman ?”  
“Loin devant même !”  
“Que Flash ?”  
“Personne n’est mieux que Flash.” avoua Hal en souriant.  
“Et Wonder Woman ?”  
“Disons qu’on a le même niveau.”

Ses deux fils le regardaient maintenant complètement admiratif. Puis Kyle poussa un petit cri.

“Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” paniqua Hal.  
“J’ai vue la terre.” pleurnicha Kyle. “Je veux pas tomber !”  
“Tu ne vas pas tomber mon coeur.” essaya de le rassurer Hal.

Il resserra sa prise et murmura des paroles réconfortantes à son fils. Puis Kyle releva doucement la tête, il lança des petits regards vers la fenêtre et après quelques minutes il se redressa complètement dans les bras de son père plus à l’aise avec ce qu’il voyait.

“C’est jolie.”  
“Tu vois je te l’avais dit !” s’exclama le roux.  
“On peut pas tomber ?”  
“Non, pi papa il te rattrapera avec ses pouvoirs. Oh !” s’exclama soudainement le roux. “On peut aller dans l’espace ? Steuplé !”  
“Heu...on verra.”

Pas sur que Barry accepte mais ça serait géniale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois Kyle comme ça :D un peu beaucoup craintif, peu sur de lui, très influençable aussi (mais bon les grands frères ont toujours raison !)  
> Si j'ai fait des fautes pardon d'avance, je l'ai écrit d'une traite celui là !


	6. Une jeune recrue

Hal avait tendance à perdre beaucoup de choses. Ses papiers administratifs ou personnels par exemple, comme son permis ou les clés de leur maison ou même le communicateur de la ligue, deux fois en plus. C’était de plus en plus rare parce que Hal n’avait plus grand chose de réellement à lui. De toute façon il n’a jamais été quelqu’un de très matérialiste. Pendant des années tout ce qu’il lui restait sur terre c’était une boite postale et un compte en banque et ces deux choses ne pouvaient pas être égarés donc bon.

Non, maintenant il perdait les affaires de Barry et le blond était très ordonné contrairement à lui. Chaque chose avait une place et Hal avait tendance à échanger les places de chaque objet. La seule chose qu’il n’avait jamais perdu c’était sa bague. Enfin, disons que c’était arrivé qu’une seule fois et après ça la bague ne quitta plus jamais son doigt.

Ce jour là Hal avait enlevé sa bague et il l’avait posé sur la table basse. Grave erreur. Avec du recul, Hal savait que tout objet posé à hauteur de main d’un enfant finira indéniablement dans le main d’un enfant. Quand il est revenu quelques minutes après dans le salon la bague n’était plus sur la table et un très jeune Kyle, dans un petit costume vert, flottait au dessus de lui.

Bordel !

“Kyle mon coeur, il faut que tu redescendes.” dit Hal en essayant de ne pas paniquer.  
L’enfant se mit à gazouiller en agitant ses bras et des confettis sortirent de la bague. “D’accord.” murmura le pilote. 

Il n’y avait pas de livre qui vous expliquait comment récupérer une bague au pouvoir immense à votre enfant de 8 mois dans la vie alors Hal improvisa.

“Kyle, bébé, regardes papa. Oui c’est ça c’est bien regardes moi. Non, non ne détournes pas la tête. Kyle ? Kyle ?”

Et oui la concentration de Kyle était également proportionnelle à la façon dont Hal perdait ses affaires. C’était la merde. Comment attirer l’attention de son fils. Il réfléchit et ses yeux se posèrent sur une girafe en plastique qu’il attrapa aussitôt.

“Kyle, regardes c’est Sophie.” il agita la girafe qui couina. “Allez Kyle regardes en bas. Oh mon dieu j’ai l’impression de parler à un chien.” murmura le pilote à lui même. “Kyle ? Oui ! Oui c’est bien regardes moi !”

Kyle rigola et des centaines de girafes sortirent de la bague. 

“Okay….” Hal abaissa le jouet en plissant des yeux. “Frimeur.” 

Kyle émit un petit rire et bougea légèrement pour attraper une des girafes qui flottait tout autour de lui et Hal fit aussitôt un pas en avant, les bras tendu en l’air.

“Oh bordel ! Non Kyle ne bouges pas.” paniqua le brun. 

Et comme Kyle comprenait parfaitement ce que son père lui disait il se mit à bouger encore plus et Hal jura une nouvelle fois. 

Le brun regardait son fils voler et essaya de ne pas penser à quel point son fils était incroyablement mignon dans ce petit costume de Green Lantern.

Le sang de Hal se figea quand il aperçut la fenêtre du salon grande ouverte et Kyle qui s’en approchait dangereusement. Bordel de merde. Il se mit à courir et sauta sur le canapé pour fermer la fenêtre juste à temps. 

Il soupira bruyament et entendit Kyle gazouiller au dessus de lui. C’était le moment. Il se leva et essaya d’attraper son fils mais un petit train sortit de la bague juste à ce moment là, surprenant le pilote. Il y avait même de la fumé qui sortait de la cheminé. Puis des ailes apparurent sur le devant du train et le reste s’effaça. La devant du train s’envola tout autour de la pièce, laissant des traînés derrière lui qui se transformaient en vague. Et le train se métamorphosa une nouvelle fois en une énorme chenille que Hal reconnut comme la peluche qui traînait dans le chambre de Kyle. Hal était impressionné. Son fils était doué ! Avec une sacré imagination. Il ferait un bon Green Lantern sourit fièrement le brun.

“Oh mon dieu !” cria une voix derrière lui.

Hal se retourna et c’était Barry. Oh merde !

“Heu…” 

La scène devait être assez surréaliste et Hal comprenait le regard complètement choqué de son amant. 

“Alors c’est une histoire assez marrante en faite. Je voulais faire la vaisselle et-”  
“Hal !”  
“Ouai t’as raison je te raconterai ça après !” Hal releva la tête et essaya d’attraper Kyle qui flottait toujours au dessus de lui. “T’inquiètes Ours je gère !”

Pourquoi le plafond était il si haut ? Il n’était quand même pas si petit que ça, il faisait 1m82 bordel, et même debout sur le canapé il n’arrivait pas à attraper Kyle.

“T’inquiètes Ours !”

Hal sentit juste un coup de vent qui balaya ses cheveux et en une fraction de seconde Kyle n’était plus là. Il se retourna et son fils était maintenant en sécurité dans les bras de Barry, la bague dans la main du blond.

“Oui ça marche aussi.” dit Hal en baissant les bras. “J’étais à deux doigts de l’attraper.”  
“Non tu ne l’étais pas.”

Hal grimaça. C’est vrai que sans l’intervention de Barry Kyle serait toujours là-haut. Les épaules de brun s'affaissèrent un peu. Il n’était pas doué pour s’occuper de ses fils alors pour les garder en sécurité...

Barry soupira. 

“Hal, c’est pas grave tout va bien.”  
“J’suis désolé Ours. Je suis pas un bon-”  
“Ne dis pas ça Hal, tu sais bien que c’est faux. Plus de peur que de mal, regardes Kyle va bien.”

Hal regarda dans les bras du blond et Kyle gazouillait joyeusement, pas tellement perturbé. Il essayait même d’attraper la bague des mains de Barry, ce qui amusa le blond.

“On dirait qu’il a aimé. La chenille était joli et incroyablement bien détaillé, il a du talent.”

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du pilote. 

“Puis bon, il était tellement mignon dans son petit costume Green Lantern.” continua le blond.  
“Ah ! Je me suis dit la même chose !”  
“Je suis complètement jaloux. Je vais lui acheter un pyjama Flash.”  
“Hein ! Pourquoi ?”  
“Pas question qu’il devienne un fan de Green Lantern !” dit Barry en lui tirant la langue.

C’était de bonne guerre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite fascination pour Kyle bébé :)


	7. Destin

“Kyle Allen Jordan de la terre, tu as été choisi.”  
“Quoi !?” 

Hal n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait qu’un anneau entra brusquement dans son salon et qu’une lueur verte enveloppa son fils de 4 ans sous ses yeux.

“Papa !” pleurnicha Kyle qui commençait à s’envoler.  
‘“Kyle !”

Hal n’eut pas le temps de réagir que Kyle disparu par la fenêtre en criant de peur. Le pilote reprit ses esprits face à cette scène surréaliste et s’envola aussitôt, cherchant désespérément son fils des yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il attendit un cri au dessus de lui et aperçut Kyle qui s'éloignait de plus en plus du sol.

“Putain de merde.” Il se lança à la poursuite de son fils et heureusement pour lui il n’allait pas vite. “Kyle ! Tout va bien, je suis là.”  
“Papa !”

Quand Hal voulut attraper son fils une lueur sortie de la bague et l’attaqua. Hal se protégea rapidement des projectiles, ils n'étaient même pas puissant, mais quand il en fut débarrasser il se figea. La distraction avait bien marché, Kyle était tellement haut maintenant qu’il allait bientôt quitter l'atmosphère. Hal paniqua, il entendait son fils hurler à l’aide. Il décolla aussitôt et le rattrapa facilement. Kyle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, il tendait ses bras dans sa direction mais Hal compris que si il essayait encore d’attraper Kyle l’anneau se défendrait. Il n’avait donc pas le choix.

“Kyle, tout va bien mon coeur okay.”  
“Papa.” pleura Kyle. “Papa.”  
“Tout va bien Kyle, je suis là il va rien t’arriver.”

Mais Kyle ne l'écoutait pas, il agitait ses bras dans l’espoir de trouver refuge dans les bras de son père et Hal se mordit la lèvre. Il voyait la détresse de Kyle mais ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça, l’anneau l’en empêcherait.

“Kyle regardes moi, tout va bien, je suis là d’accord ? Regardes moi bébé, je suis là.” et Kyle le regarda enfin. “Tout va bien mon coeur, continues de me regarder d’accord, tu peux faire ça pour moi ?”  
“O-Oui.” sanglota faiblement Kyle.  
“C’est bien mon coeur.”

À défaut de pouvoir se tenir prêt de son fils Hal essaya de garder son visage rassurant, ravalant l'inquiétude qui lui transperçait les entrails. Kyle s'était calmer et se concentrait maintenant sur lui alors il ne pouvait pas faiblir. Et pourtant Hal paniquait, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu’il se passait. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Comment le corps pouvait recruter une aussi jeune recrue, c'était contraire aux lois qu’ils avaient instaurés. Hal aurait dû être fou de rage mais pour l’heure il était terrorisé pour son fils. Ils étaient dans l’espace maintenant et si l’anneau décidait subitement qu’il s'était trompé de cible...non il ne voulait pas y penser. Par précaution Hal décida de matérialiser une sphère autour de Kyle. Il leva doucement sa main et une sphère en sortie. Quand il fut sur que l’anneau de son fils ne voyait pas la bulle comme une menace il l’enferma autour de Kyle.

La peur dans le ventre du pilote s'estompa un peu, une double protection c'était mieux que rien. Kyle le regardait toujours, la peur brillait dans ses yeux mais au moins il ne pleurait plus. 

Hal n'était pas dupe il savait très bien où l’anneau emmenait son fils. Sur Oa. Et l'idée glaça le pilote car il savait très bien pourquoi ils allaient vers Oa. L'entraînement. La peur fit place à la colère. C'était une bonne chose que l’anneau les conduisait là-bas, Hal allait pouvoir s'expliquer directement avec les gardiens. Il était hors de question que son fils soit un Green Lantern. 

Quand Oa fut en vue Hal serra les poings et sa mâchoire se crispa. “Tout va bien Kyle, je reste avec toi.”  
“Papa, o-on est ou ?”  
“Oa.” Et Kyle regarda son père, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes car bien évidemment Hal leur avait parlé de cette planète. Le regard de Kyle changea, un mélange entre toujours de la peur mais avec autre chose que Hal n’aimait pas. “Ne t'inquiètes pas Kyle, on ne reste pas.” lui rassura le pilote. À vrai dire c'était plus pour lui même que Hal avait dit ça, pour se rassurer. Il espérait pouvoir arranger ça. Il savait qu’une fois que le corps choisissait quelqu’un c'était pour la vie.

L’anneau se stoppa enfin et Kyle posa un pied au sol suivie par Hal. Le pilote prit aussitôt son fils dans ses bras sous les yeux des autres membres présent. Il serra un peu plus fort Kyle contre lui en lançant des regards qui disaient : le premier qui le touche aura à faire à moi.

“Jordan ?”  
Hal se retourna en entendant son nom et c'était Salaak. “C’est quoi ce bordel Salaak ?”  
L’extraterrestre le regarda confus, enfin Hal supposait qu’il était confus. “L’anneau l’a choisi.”  
“C’est un enfant bodel, mon enfant !” cria Hal. “Il est hors de question qu’il rejoigne le corps.”  
“Tu ne peux pas aller à l’encontre des gardiens.” Et Hal cru s'étouffer de rage.  
“Je m’en fou royalement !”

Si les gardiens ne voulaient pas comprendre Hal allait leur expliquer, à sa manière. Il se dirigeait dans le hall des gardiens quand il sentit Kyle remuer dans ses bras puis une main serrer son costume. C’est là que Hal comprit que son fils avait de nouveau peur et il y avait de quoi. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent pleins d’extraterrestres différents et qui, avec du recule, pouvaient faire peur. Il resserra sa prise et avec une main il cacha la vue de son fils. “Tout va bien Kyle. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.”

Il rentra dans la salle des gardiens sans y avoir été invité et s’emporta. “C’est quoi ce putain de bordel ?”  
“Lantern Jordan, vous n’êtes pas auto-”  
“C’est quoi ce putain de bordel ?” répéta Hal en criant plus fort.  
“Vous n’avez aucun droit de-”  
“Aucun droit ? Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous vous donnez le droit de recruter mon fils et j’ai aucun droit d’ouvrir ma gueule !”  
“L’anneau l’a choisit.”  
“J’en ai rien à foutre, c'est un gosse, mon gosse ! C’est contraire à vos lois.”  
“Les lois ont changés. Nous manquons de membre, plus nous les recrutons jeune mieux ils seront préparés.”  
“Quoi ?!” s’indigna le brun. 

Il n’en revenait pas, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était impossible. La porte s’ouvrit derrière lui et Kilowog rentra dans la pièce. Hal ressera d'instinct son fils dans ses bras. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Kyle ici. Quand l’extraterrestre arriva près de lui Hal fit un pas en arrière.

“Kilowog, arrêtes ne le prend pas. Vous ne pouvez pas.”  
“Désolé Hal.”  
“Non, c’est qu’un enfant.”

Son fils lui échappait des mains et avant que Hal n'ai pu sans rendre compte Kyle était déjà dans les bras de Kilowog. 

“Papa !”  
“Kyle !”

Hal ne pouvait plus bouger, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il était cloué au sol, maintenu par une force invisible. Il voyait Kyle s'éloigner de lui et il ne pouvait rien faire. Hal hurlait, il suppliait Kilowog, les gardiens, n’importe qui mais ça ne servait à rien, il était impuissant. 

Il se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et complètement déstabilisé. Il comprit après plusieurs secondes qu’il n'était pas sur Oa mais chez lui dans son salon allongé sur son canapé. Un rêve, ce n'était qu’un rêve, qu’un horrible rêve. Ce n'était pas réel. Il se releva sur ses coudes et sa tête tomba sur Kyle qui jouait par terre à côté de lui. Hal se pencha aussitôt pour attraper Kyle qui glapi de surprise. Il avait besoin de prendre son fils dans ses bras, de sentir que Kyle était en sécurité, qu’il était là ici avec lui.

Hal ne croyait pas au rêve prémonitoire, ce genre de choses c'était des conneries. Et même si un soupçon de rêve était vrai il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empêcher que ça se produise. Il se le promettait.

Mais voilà, parfois, toute la volonté du monde ne suffit pas pour empêcher ce qui est inéluctable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai un truc avec Hal et Kyle en ce moment.


End file.
